Secret Life
by hauntingmeforever
Summary: We all know and love the adorable Dr. Reid, but what if we didn't know him? What if he had a secret life?
1. Chapter 1

1992

"You deserve it." The words echoed continuously in his mind. "You deserve it for ever thinking I could like someone like you." Alexa Lisbon had told him tauntingly as the football players had tied him to the pole. She had looked straight into his brown eyes and said it unflinchingly to the twelve year old boy being stripped naked and tied to a goalpost. He kept hearing the words in his mind as he struggled against the rope attempting to free himself hours after they had gotten bored and left without untying him. The words were still echoing in his mind as he trudged home in the dark night sometime after midnight. He still heard the words as he dealt with his mother, trying to get her to bed later that night as she fought him, not even recognizing her own son. He still heard them as he laid in his bed staring at the ceiling covered in faintly glowing stars after failing to fall asleep. "You deserve it." She had said. "You deserve it." The words haunted him for years.


	2. Chapter 2

2006

After that night Spencer had always felt as though he had deserved it. He was never good enough for anyone. He believed this even after he became cool, even after he went from geek to hottie. Spencer had thought he would always deserve the worst until she had told him otherwise. They had met on a case but they kept in contact after the case was over, they were perfect for each other, two parts of a whole. They had managed to stay together through everything, the good, and the bad. Their lives were perfect, except no one knew about their life together. The team, her co-workers, and their closest friends were kept in the dark. Only their family knew. They kept their life secret so that no one could hurt her or resent him, no one could tear them apart. No one could ever keep them from each other. No one could ruin their secret life.


	3. Chapter 3

2010

"Ugh." He muttered blindly fumbling for the source of his annoyance. His hand finally closed around his cell phone. "Hello." He said in a thick, sleep filled voice. "Spence, its JJ. We have a case; we need you there in an hour." JJ said seemingly wide awake at 2:30 in the morning on Saturday. "Okay." Spencer mumbled already getting out of bed without opening his eyes. He snaps his phone shut and tosses it on the bed before stumbling to the bathroom. He gets into the shower and stands under the spray of ice cold water until he's finally semi-awake. He quickly washes his hair and wraps a towel around his waist before flipping on the lights. He brushes his teeth until they gleam and leaves his mouth minty fresh. He retrieves his contact case from the cabinet and carefully inserts them in his eyes remembering earlier that night; how he'd taken them out after he got home from the BAU almost three hours earlier. He sighed and made a mental note to get coffee before work. He used gel to tousle his short hair before disappearing into his closet to find work appropriate attire. He exited two minute later in jeans, his favorite converse, a fully buttoned button up in grey and a navy cardigan. He sighed at the thought of wearing more of his horrendous "nerd" clothes for the next few days but he grabbed his messenger bag and got into his blue Volvo ready for work… and Starbucks.

Ding! The elevator made the sound that Spencer almost dreaded, the sound that meant that he'd arrived at his workplace… the BAU. At the BAU Spencer was the little brother of the group, the geeky one that everyone tried to protect and he hated it. Yes he was a genius and yes he had graduated high school at the age of twelve and yes he had been bullied in high school but not anymore. Not after high school. After high school Spencer had decided he never wanted to be as naïve, as helpless, as easily pushed around, as vulnerable as he had been in high school ever again. The day he had graduated and moved on from the cesspit known as LVPHS (Las Vegas Public High School) he had enrolled in MMA (Mixed Martial Arts) and self defense classes. He had taken the classes until he felt prepared and had earned his black belt in MMA, he had taken them until he knew he would never be that weak again, until he knew he would be the one kicking ass not getting his ass kicked. Along with earning badass ninja skills Spencer had decided his style had had something to do with how others perceived him and their decision to bully him, to remedy this problem Spencer had studied fashion as though it was another college course. He learned what clothes were "cool" and what wasn't and wore them. He learned the slang that others used to fit in with their peers and used them, dropping the awkward rambling and statistics. He learned that physical fitness was attractive so he joined a gym and worked out hardcore. Spencer Reid had learned how to be cool. Spencer Reid had learned how to be hot. Spencer Reid had learned how to be… amazing. So how had he ended up as the nerdy little brother of the BAU?


	4. Chapter 4

Jason Gideon. He had been out recruiting at Caltech and Spencer had gone to the lecture. The topic had caught his attention like no other; it was better than chemistry, better than engineering, and better than math. After Gideon had finished speaking Spencer had approached him to ask about openings at the BAU. Gideon had sensed his interest and invited him to talk more about it over coffee; eventually Gideon had become his mentor even convincing Strauss to allow him to consult on cases until he reached the age requirement to become an agent. But before he began his first day at the BAU Gideon had pulled him aside and told him "Spencer you can't go in there dressed like a college kid trying to pick up girls. You have to look professional. You have to look the part of the socially inept genius consultant that you're supposed to be." Jason Gideon had wanted him to revert to his high school self, Spencer had protested but Giddeon had threatened to take away his position as a consultant until he agreed. Now that Gideon was gone though… he wanted to show his true self to the team but it had been so long and if he suddenly revealed this then they wouldn't trust him anymore so now he was stuck in the position of the geeky little brother when he was secretly the cool older brother who got the girl. All thanks to Jason Gideon.

Author's Note

Hi everybody! First of all I want to** thank you for reading my story.** So thank you/Gracias/Merci and other languages of thank you.

Second I'm so** sorry about the short first chapters** but I promise after this they will get longer but I don't have a totally concrete plot so I apologize in advance. I kind of just cut off where it sounds good.

Third I **will have a lady friend for the good doctor** so do not fear girgirl is here! (Heh. That kinda rhymes)

Anyways I'll try to **update every OTHER day** but I do have a life so...)** if you want to check out my other story ideas (I'm working on like 7) visit my tumblr page (link is in profile)** I also will include pics of MGG and other CM stuff and I will put my polls and stuff on there.

PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first fanfic so tell me how I'm doing and **visit my tumblr to vote on who will play the romantic interest!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Spence." JJ greeted him as he sat down at the round table in the conference room. "Hey JJ." He said taking a sip out of his non-crappy, aka not BAU coffee, watching as she pinned crime scene photos up on the clear board. Spencer then decided to open the file telling all about the new case and read it while he waited for the rest of the team to arrive. He had just finished the file when Emily got there sighing as she plopped into her chair. "Do we have to have cases that force us to show up at 3:30 in the morning?" She asked rhetorically, not expecting an answer. "I need coffee.' She mumbled deciding to trudge over to the kitchen area that contained the coffee maker. He watched as she poured the coffee into a mug wondering if she knew it was left over from yesterday, JJ glanced over just as Emily took a sip from the mug. "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SLUDGE THAT DARES TO CALL ITSELF COFFEE!" She shrieks pouring out the coffee as JJ and Spencer laughed at her. Apparently she didn't know it was left over from yesterday. Maybe he should have told her... Nah. Where's the fun in that? He think grinning evilly as Morgan walks in and goes straight to the coffee machine as JJ, Emily and Reid watch him pour the sludge-coffee into a mug. They watch as he raises the mug to his lips and takes a sip. "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE COFFEE!" He screeches before spotting Garcia walking towards the conference room. "BABY GIRL! HELP! I'M DYING FROM CRAPPY COFFEE POISONING!" He yells dramatically falling over and clutching his throat as they all laugh at him lying on the ground twitching. "Why is Mor- Never mind?" Hotch says when he finally arrives and pours a cup of the coffee. His team watches intently as he takes a sip of the coffee. "Eh. I've had worse." He tells them with a shrug as JJ and Spencer burst out laughing at Derek's facial expression. Suddenly Rossi shows up. 'What did I miss?' He asks looking at Spencer and JJ laughing and even Hotch smiles.

Author's Note

Yes I know my chapters are insanely short but I do have a life and they will be longer once I get into the plot. Promise. Plus I'll try to **upload every other day.**

**Spencer's lady friend will be an OC so please visit my tumblr page .com/ to vote on how she will look.**

I know it's kind of slow but it does speed up on their first case when secret number 1 is revealed!

**Please R&R** this is my first ever published story.

**Thank you to all my little reader minions. **

**OXOXOX girgirl29** (aka Meghan)


	6. Chapter 6

"So we're needed in Las Vegas, Nevada." Hotch states. Everyone turns towards Spencer who outwardly nods but on the inside he's cheering. Las Vegas is his hometown; it's where his peeps reside, the gambling, and getting drunk. HELL TO THE YEAH he's excited but the rest of the team thinks he hates Vegas because of the noise and the "bad" memories plus its so UNSpencer like. He snorts inwardly. If he goes to Vegas he could probably get an extra day off to visit his girl, Hotch wouldn't know, he'd think he wanted to visit his mom that he "wrote to everyday" (COUGH). He wrote to someone everyday but it sure as HELL wasn't his mom. Crazy old bat ruined the first eighteen years of his life, why let her ruin the rest?

"Anyways Vegas has a serial killer. All of the victims have been females in their twenties with letters written in blood near them spelling out T-E-A-M-E-D- so far no one has figured out the message so that's why we're going there. Wheels up in thirty." Hotch announces. Everyone stands up and slowly walks out to their desks to get their go bags.

"Hey pretty boy! You excited to go to Vegas?" Morgan calls out. Time for some geek speak.

"Of course. Did you know-"He begins before Derek cuts him off.

"No! Too early for learning." He moans covering his ears before he can continue. Heh heh heh! Point for Doctor Reid. After he retrieves his bag he gets in the elevator to go down to the parking garage. While he stands in the elevator he decides to call his girl to tell her the good news…

"Bonjour mon amour." (Hello my love) She says once she picks up the phone.

"Bonjour ma vie." (Hello my life) He says.

"Bonjour ma colombe."(Hello my dove) She says reminding him of her nickname for him.

"Bonjour ma femme." (Hello my wife) He says with a grin as he completes their completely random French phone greeting for while he's at the BAU.

"So what's up Mr. Magic?" She asks.

"J'ai un cas à Las Vegas." (I have a case in Vegas) He announces excitedly in French so the team would understand none of his side of the conversation.

"Oh my god that's amazing!" She squeals excitedly.

"Je sais. Je vais demander à Hotch pour quelques jours de conge à passer avec ma fille préférée.' (I know. I'm going to ask Hotch for a few days off to spend with my favorite girl) He tells her sweetly.

"Awww. I'll be there. Anyhoo I've got to go now. Love you." She says excitedly.

"Je vous aime trop aimée." (Love you too sweetheart) He says before they both hang up. He steps out of the elevator and gets into his blue Volvo before starting to make his way to the airport.

Author's Note

1 **I used google translator** so blame google if the French translation sucked!

2 I had to include a bit of the romantic interest just to fit in with the storyline. Anyways on my tumblr page you can vote for what the OC will look like but I will not tell you her name yet, you will find out just before the team.

So **vote for the OC's appearance! .com/**

SPOILER ALERT! The sh*t will hit the fan when the team learns of his secrets in Vegas. What happens in Vegas will NOT stay in Vegas. BTW **Vegas will be in two chapters, next is a little Garcia! **


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT!**

**PLEASE VOTE ON WHAT SPENCER'S GF WILL LOOK LIKE!**

.com/

**Vote on my tumblr page or message me PICS ARE ON THE LINK!**

Penelope Garcia leans up against the wall and puts her hand over her heart. She couldn't believe it, her nerdy little cream puff of genius was a closet romantic! She had been standing near the elevator waiting for her chocolate muffin of love to leave the desk area so she could give him a goodbye hug, when she heard Spencer on the phone. She had taken French in high school despite her surname and had understood almost all of the conversation except for the first bit, she'd missed that but she heard everything after the "I have a case…". It was so sweet how he only spoke in French, the language of love, or maybe that was so Derek wouldn't figure out what he was saying to make fun of him… Oh well. She wouldn't tell. Little Dr. Reid could keep his secret girl and their secret love a secret if he wanted. Sigh. How romantic. Why couldn't her man be that romantic? She thought randomly as she began to glare thinking of Kevin, he was going to be lectured on romance later. Most definitely.

The BAU jet landed at 10:00 am Las Vegas time, the team had spent the entire ride there sleeping because of the early wake up call. The second the jet landed Spencer pulled out his cell phone to text his love.

To Mon Amour

"Bonjour. Nous venons tout juste débarqué. Je ne peux pas attendre pour vous voir. Je vous aime tellement, XOXOXO Spencer." (Hello. We just landed. I can't wait to see you. Love you so much, XOXOXO Spencer)

He typed grinning like a madman. She texted back immediately

To Spencer

"Love you too. I'll see you soon."

His smile grew larger when he read this; he couldn't wait to see his beautiful wife again. His team was watching him as he texted wondering who it could be.

"$10 it's a geek friend." Morgan said to Emily.

"$10 it's a girl." She said grinning as JJ smacked their arms.

"Be nice. I've never seen Spence this happy before." She said threateningly.

"Yes mom." They replied in unison laughing when JJ hit them again. They all immediately stopped when Spencer put his phone back in his pocket and walked towards them, still smiling slightly.

"Ready?" Hotch asked the team who simply nodded in response.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note:

Yeah so **vote for what you want Spencer's gf to look like. I posted pics on my tumblr page, link is in my profile**.

So visit my tumblr and message me your choice.

Thanks again to all my little fanlets/minions/readers.

girgirl29

Spencer stepped off the jet smiling as he felt the hot desert sun beating down on them. Ah, how he loved Vegas. The rest of the team followed his lead and began to descend the steps of the jet, already complaining about the heat. Spencer glanced down as he continued to descend the steps, meeting the eyes of the lead detective. Oh crap. He knew the detective; he shook his head slightly at the balding man indicating that they didn't know so he shouldn't tell them. Then his phone rang, he checked caller i.d, could this day get any worse? He quickly moved slightly away from the team so that they wouldn't overhear his conversation.

"Yes?" he asked sighing.

"Mr. Reid?" Joseph asked.

"Hey Joe. What's up?" Spencer asked hoping it was nothing bad.

"Well you probably need to come here. Immediately." Joe said nervously.

"I just flew in for work, why?" Spencer asked warily.

"Um. Well you see Mr. Reid… A body was found…" Joe replied.

"Oh god." Spencer sighed.

"Please tell me its not-" Spencer started.

"It is." Joe replied cutting him off. Spencer sighed.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Call her too." Spencer ordered Joe before snapping his phone shut and turning towards the detective.

"Hey Jim (Brass)." He said running his hand through his hair.

"Hey Spencer." The man said.

"So what do you need to know?" Spencer asked the man.

"Well unfortunately you won't be able to work the case-" Jim began before Hotch cut in.

"Dr. Reid is a member of our team." He informed the detective.

"Yes, I know Spencer is a member of your team but he's now a part of the investigation." Jim informed Hotch.

"And why is that?" Hotch asked.

"Because the latest victim was found inside the Desert Rose Casino, which is a part of the Desert Rose Hotel." Jim informed Hotch.

"How does this concern Dr. Reid?" Rossi cut in.

"Because the Desert Rose Casino and Hotel is owned by Spencer and- (Reid shakes his head quickly warning him not to tell)." Jim told the team who glanced over at him to confirm it.

"Spencer and who?' Morgan asks.

"No one Derek." Spencer spits out glaring at the man.

"Is this true Reid?' Hotch asked.

"Yep." Spencer replied popping the p as his team members stared incredulously at him.

"So I probably need to answer some questions, but that will have to wait until I talk to Joe and the co-owner." He tells Jim waving at the team as he steps into the taxi.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note

**OMG! I'm so sorry, I'm a day late!** I just finished my summer course yesterday so I was kinda distracted. (No excuse!) But now I don't have to ever take gym again, YAY!

I may be late again because I'm also taking online courses. (SIGH I'm such an overachiever... LIKE REID!)

Anyways the** link to my tumblr is on my profile** please **vote on what the mystery wife will look like, you can send me a message. **

You know you love me,

girgirl29

He stops by his apartment before heading to the casino. He decides since he has to go to the casino that he can change out of the horrid geek clothes and into his usual attire. He trades in his old clothes for a pair of dark jeans that fit better ;) , another pair of black and white converse, a white button down with the sleeves rolled up and partially unbuttoned, a purple sock, a yellow sock, and a slim black tie. Much better he thought with a sigh of relief as he rode the elevator down to the parking garage where he kept his car. It was a car… and it was silver… That was all he knew about it… Yeah (I suck at cars so don't hate on me!). He got in the car and drove to the hotel which was about ten minutes away. As he drove to the hotel he wondered what the team thought about him keeping this from them. He sighed as he parked in his designated parking spot at the hotel; Joe met him just inside the door.

"Mr. Reid, I'm terribly sorry that something as horrible as this has-"Joe began but Spencer cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Joe its fine. You're a great manager and this could have happened to anyone. The only one at fault here is the killer, no one else." He says attempting to calm Joe's nerves at explaining a dead body to his boss.

"Thank you Mr. Reid." Joe says smiling gratefully at his boss.

"Anyways Mrs. Reid is in your office." Joe says gesturing towards Spencer's office.

"Thank you Joe." Spencer says before he begins to walk down the hall towards his office where his wife was waiting for him. He takes a deep breath before twisting the doorknob and swinging the door open.

"Spencer." She squeals almost tackling him.

"I missed you." She mumbles into his shoulder as he hugs her tightly.

"I missed you too sweetheart." He whispers brushing his lips against her ear. "Ahem!" Someone clears their throat behind his back.

"Spencer, we need to question you now." Jim says.

"Okay." Spencer says as his wife releases him from her death grip and he turns around to face Det. Jim Brass (Seriously if you know who Det. Brass is message me!).

Spencer answers all of Jim's questions to the best of his knowledge before Jim leaves and Joe returns.

"Mr. and Mrs. Reid?" He asks nervously.

"Yes Joe?" Spencer asks.

"Um. Well you see sir, there is a group staying here tonight…" Joe trails off nervously.

"Yes?' Spencer asks prompting the man.

"The BAU has reservations here." Joe finally squeaks out.

"Okay Joe, send them in when they arrive." Spencer tells the man.

"Yes sir." He replies nodding. His wife kisses his cheek.

"I'll take that as my queue to go." She says sadly as she slips out the door.

"Okay. I'll see you later." He says kissing her goodbye.

"Love you." She whispers blowing him a kiss.

"Love you too." He whispers watching her leave.

VOTING RESULTS

KK-1

OW-1

LM-0

NP-0


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note

Yeah... I'm late but yesterday was a holiday (Happy Birthday America!) so I had 'family time'... Yeeaaahhhh... No.

**Anyways the vote's still up, link to my tumblr with pics is in my profile.**

**KK-5**

**OW-3**

NP-0

LM-0

Thanks again for all the faving and alerts. I really like reviews... this is my first ever story.

girgirl29

Spencer is sitting at his desk filling out paperwork when Joe announces their arrival.

"Mr. Reid the BAU team has arrived." He says to his boss.

"Okay Joe, send them in." Spencer says still filling out paperwork. He sits patiently reading and filling out the necessary documents. On the outside he's cool as a cucumber (Ha! Love this expression) but on the inside he's slightly worried, how will they react?

"Reid." Hotch says as he enter the room. The older man's dark eyes scan the office before settling on his young subordinate calmly sitting at his desk writing.

"Hey." Spencer says looking up from his paperwork to greet the team, his deep brown eyes glance towards the team as if to gauge their reactions.

"Nice set up." Morgan comments looking around the large office decorated in shades of grey and purple. The office is light and open while still being professional and office-like. (IDK what casino offices are like, I'm still underage :P)

"Thanks." Spencer says flashing the older man a bright smile.

"So why didn't you tell us you own the coolest hotel in Vegas?" Morgan asked.

"Oh, I didn't think it was pertinent." Spencer said as he pasted an innocent and slightly confused expression on his face, hoping to avoid further explanation.

"Why wouldn't it be pertinent?" Morgan asked confused.

"I've owned the hotel since I was nineteen, before I joined the BAU." Spencer said with a shrug, his expression was neutral as if every nineteen year old guy owned a casino.

"So that's how we were able to get reservations on such short notice." JJ said smiling sweetly at her younger colleague. His expression softened slightly as he realized at least one member of the team wasn't mad at him.

"Yeah I told Joe if the BAU ever needed reservations to give them to you guys."Spencer said with a slight smile as he finished up the paperwork and added his signature to the page.

"Okay, I can show you guys around now." Spencer says standing up. When he stood up though he revealed his much more casual, much hotter, much more drool-inducing style of dress.

"Whoa! Pretty boy! What happened to your clothes?" Morgan asked gaping at his young 'nerd' friend.

"This is what I usually dress like outside of work." Spencer said with a innocent expression.

"Why don't you wear that to work?" Morgan asked, still trying to process the fact that his 'little brother' was a closet hottie.

"Before I started at the BAU someone gave me some advice, 'no one will take you seriously if you go into work dressed like a college kid trying to pick up girls' and then I was threatened and told if I didn't dress like a nerd then my consulting position would be taken away." Spencer says smiling a little too brightly, his smile slightly manic and angry.

"Gideon?" Morgan asked confused. He tried to fit this bit of information with the wise mentor of the BAU that he knew.

"Yep. I've gotta say he was the worst damn mentor I have ever seen." Spencer says nodding as he leads them out of his office while his shocked team follows behind him unused to seeing this side of Spencer Reid.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note

Okay so pics of the actresses whose faces I may use for Reid's wife are on my tumblr (link in profile).

PM me your vote please ..

KK-6

OW-4

Thanks again for all the faving and alerting and just reading. Another huge thanks for all the encouragement

girgirl29

Spencer gives them a tour around the hotel and ends the tour at their rooms.

"...And these are your rooms." He says gesturing to the rooms before tossing a key card at each one of them.

"Knock yourselves out." He says turning around to leave.

"Hey Pretty Boy! Where are you going?" Morgan calls out. Reid turns around but continues to walk, backwards.

"To my apartment." He states in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"Wait you have an apartment?" Morgan asks surprised.

"No Morgan I magically pulled these clothes out of thin air." Spencer says sarcastically.

"Wait so how will you help out on the case?" Morgan asks. Spencer stares at him incredulously.

"Morgan I'm not allowed to help out on the case remember? But if you need me you could always text me." Spencer says walking down the stairs.

"Oh Yeah." Morgan says thoughtfully as Emily and JJ laugh at him.

Spencer jogs the rest of the way down the stairs, waving to Joe as he gets in his car and drives back to his apartment. It had been a good day he thought as he unlocked the door and stepped into his apartment. He steps inside and the overwhelming aroma of ramen is distinctly noticeable.

"Sweetheart are you trying to cook again?" He asks warily as he sees his wife in the kitchen.

"Kind of. Did you know ramen is microwaveable?" She asks excitedly as she pulls a bowl of ramen out of the microwave.

"No. How did you find this out?" He asks relievedly.

"Katy." She replies as she sets the bowl on the counter.

"That's great, I thought you might have been trying to cook again." He says teasingly as he wraps his arm around her waist.

"Hey! My cooking isn't that bad." She says pouting and crossing her arms.

"Well..." Spencer starts before she throws a handful of noodles at him. They fly through the air and hit him in the face. He stands there shocked as his wife giggles.

"Oh, it's on." He says grinning as he grabs a handful of noodles.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note

Sorry I'm late but I was going to update yesterday but then my dad offered to teach me how to drive... a lawn mower :( but he said maybe he'll let me drive an actual car next week!

BTW He let my brother drive his truck last week. (My brother's almost 12... and I'm 15 completely unfair)

Anyways vote for Reid's wife on my tumblr (link in profile).

I posted the pic of the gummy bear chandelier on my profile too... I want one.

KK-6

OW-4

NP-1

LM-0

Love you all, girgirl29

"Are you sure this is the right place?" JJ whispers nervously to Morgan as they pull up in front of the tall, elegant-looking building.

"It looks so... non-Reid-like." Emily comments.

"Garcia said he lives in apartment 10A." Morgan replies as they step out of the elevator.

"Well, okay." JJ says softly as Morgan rings the doorbell. They stand there waiting for a few minutes before they here a thud like someone fell and lots of giggling.

"Shut up." Spencer says whining as he opens the door. He is talking to someone hiding behind the door so the team can't see her but they hear her giggles and see the noodle covered apartment and genius wearing more noodles.

"Um. Spence. Why are you covered in noodles?" Emily asks confused as she stares at her young colleague dressed in only a pair of black boxers and a white button down.

"Well you see... about that... My roommate sucks at cooking and we had a noodle fight when I mentioned their... AMAZING culinary skills... and yeah..." Spencer says glancing at someone behind the door who begins to laugh even harder.

"Seriously! You got ramen on the ceiling... and the chandelier!" He says to his... 'roommate'. His 'roommate' who is currently hiding behind the door sticks her tongue out at Spencer.

"Wow I feel loved." He mutters.

"Chandelier?" JJ whispers to Emily but Spencer overhears.

"Yeah! It's made of gummy bears!" He says excitedly as a girl starts to laugh from behind the door. (I saw it on the internet it exists for rizzles! I posted a pic on my tumblr… BTW I want one!)

"So anyways, we were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us after the case?" Morgan asks suddenly.

"Probably if I finish de-noodling my apartment and filling out paperwork for the hotel and the BAU." Spencer says nodding at his two co-workers and Morgan who take his reply as their queue to leave. But just as they get into the elevator they hear giggling and screaming as someone falls. Then they hear Spencer yell

"NO DO NOT THROW THE NOODLES!" before they hear someone fall again and more giggles and screams. They glance over at each other curiously before the elevator doors close.

I was originally going to end here but I'm a day late and I'm awesome so I continued... Read on.

"So pretty boy you ready to party?" Derek asks his younger co-worker who is sitting at his desk filling out paperwork.

"I just need to sign this last document before I can go." Spencer says smiling as he adds the flowing script-like signature that he's famous for, almost as flourished as his wife's he thinks with a grin.

"So." Derek says grinning.

"I heard you and your roommate this morning when you were 'cleaning your apartment' is that what they call it these day?" He asks with a grin. "Ew. Morgan think with your brain." Spencer says making a face.

"I will admit that we may have had an epic noodle war before cleaning the apartment but it is now noodle free." He says with a slight smile.

"So will I get to meet your 'roommate'?" Derek asks.

"Eh. I don't know. Maybe." Spencer replies cryptically standing up from his desk. "What do you mean maybe?' Derek asks his young friend.

"It depends." Spencer said brushing past Derek on his way out of the office.

They're at the bar, Spencer, JJ, Emily, Derek and even Rossi. Hotch told them that he would rather not have a hangover the next morning so he went to his room to do Hotch-like things.

"Hey does anyone want to see if they can drink more shots than me?" Derek asks suddenly, already drunk off his ass. JJ, Emily and Rossi exchange a look before shaking their heads while Spencer's evil genius brain formulates a plan.

"Sure." He says shrugging as his teammates gape incredulously at him.

"But you're a lightweight." Rossi protests. Spencer raises an eyebrow at the statement.

"I'm from Vegas." He states dryly causing Derek to grin.

"You're on Pretty Boy." He says with a smile as he goes to get the shots. JJ, Emily and Rossi watch in anticipation as Spencer and Derek each grab their first shot. Derek appears to be winning at first and he is... until his fourth shot where Spencer gets ahead and wins by two jello shots.

"Ha!" Spencer says laughing at his friends' expressions of shock and disbelief. "Seriously? I've been fooling a group of trained profilers for years and you didn't think I was faking my horrid ability to drink. I'll say it again, I'm from Vegas." He says still laughing at them. They eventually get bored until JJ suggests they play Never have I ever...


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note

Okay you guys can still message me your vote on what Spencer's wife will look like. The pics are still on tumblr (link in my profile).

Oh my gosh you guys thanks so much for all the reads, reviews, faves and alerts. Keep it up!

Love you guys,

girgirl29

KK-6

OW-4

NP-1

LM-0

They decide that they should go to a room to play it properly so they use Derek's since he was too drunk to protest. Heh.

JJ starts. "Never have I ever... had a threesome." She says glancing at Derek and laughing as he, Emily, and Rossi take the shots. Then Reid takes a shot and they gape.

"What I was in college." He says defensively.

"Never have I ever... been accused of murder." Rossi says glancing at Morgan who has to take another shot.

"Never have I ever streaked." Derek says laughing as JJ, Emily, and Spencer drink their shots.

"Never have I ever... made out with someone of the same sex." Spencer says as he and Rossi laugh at a glaring JJ, Emily and Derek.

"It was in college and I was drunk." JJ protests.

"Never have I ever... been blonde." Derek says glaring at JJ who has to do a shot and staring at Spencer in surprise as he does a shot.

"My roommate and my friend got bored one night and dyed my hair while I was asleep... after they gave me sleeping pills." Spencer says in explanation. Everyone laughs at him.

"Never have I ever... had short hair.' JJ says grinning at Derek as he Rossi and Spencer each take a shot.

"Never have I ever... had the letter E in my name." Rossi says smiling as everyone takes a shot.

"That is so unfair." Derek mumbles as he drinks his shot.

"Never have I ever... quit the BAU for more than a week." Emily says grinning as Rossi takes a shot.

"Never have I ever... been married multiple times." Derek says grinning at Rossi. Rossi glares at him as he takes his shot.

"Never have I ever dated someone for more than a year." Emily says glancing over at JJ. JJ glares and does a shot while Rossi grins and Reid simply tips his back.

"Whoa pretty boy when did you ever date a girl?" Morgan drunkenly asks.

"I'm still dating her." He says calmly as his friends gape at him. He shrugs off their stares and continues to keep up with his lie seeing as they don't need to know _everything _about him. Besides they were still together even if they were married rather than dating, they had dated for more than a year.

"When can we meet her?" JJ asks.

"I thought he was gay." Rossi mumbles thoughtfully.

"Thanks Rossi and JJ you can meet her whenever she's in town." Spencer replies.

"In town?" Emily asks.

"Yeah she lives in LA. We talk to each other and text each other everyday plus we skype each other once a week. AND every two weeks she comes to Quantico for a week. So we see each other every time we're in the same half of the country like she's in Vegas now since it's so close to LA." He explains to his shocked co-workers.

"Oh come on! Is it seriously that hard to believe that I have a girlfriend?" Spencer asks exasperated with their dumbfounded expressions.

"Yes." They all answer.

"Seriously do I need to call my girlfriend whom you almost met this morning?" He asked.

"Wait, you mean your roommate?" Derek asks.

"No, Derek. I mean my invisible pet panda-pig. OF COURSE I MEAN MY 'ROOMMATE' YOU CRETIN!" Spencer says exasperatedly while Emily, JJ and Rossi burst out laughing.

"Oh." Derek mumbles.

"Does anyone here speak French?" Spencer asks randomly.

"I do." JJ and Emily reply.

"Damn." He mutters.

"How about Latin?" He asks as they all stare blankly.

"No, okay good." He says pulling out his phone and putting it on speaker. They listen intently as it rings.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note

Hi there! So I got a few messages saying I was mean for cutting it where I did in the last chapter, it's called suspense people, fio.

**You can still vote on what Spencer's wife will look like! The pics are on my tumblr (link in profile) and the results so far are below! You can PM me your vote or leave it in the comments!**

KK 6

OW 5

LM 0

NP 1

Thanks again for all the reads, comments, faves and alerts.

Love you all bunches and bunches,

girgirl29

ps I'm kinda mad. I can't drive and my mom will not take me to see Harry Potter... we live down the street from a drive-in showing it at 12:01 AM... Yeah. She told me I could get it for Christmas.

"Bonjour?" A sleepy but definitely female voice asks.

"Est mihi amica. Duis semper egestas nunquam had a ipsum et est semper Numquamultra annum. Donec et ipsum et difficultatem mihi credere velint testimonium. Quod itadictum accepimus simul enim poteratis sed ne de toto anno quid adhuc matrimonium." He says softly in Latin causing JJ to smile slightly even though she has no idea what he just said. (It's me sweetheart. We were playing never have I ever and one was Never have I ever been had a girlfriend for more than a year. Apparently they find it hard to believe that I have a girlfriend and they want proof. So could you explain that we have been together for over a year but don't mention the whole marriage thing yet.)

"But Spencey." She protests softly.

"No amica. Nibh justo ... EGO operor is mihi videre non potuit sustinere vos adepto jobmeo malum. Donec me vos protegant." Spencer says softly and not at all harshly. (No sweetheart. Please just do it for me… I couldn't stand to see you get hurt because of my job. Just let me protect you.)

"Fine." The mystery woman sighs softly obviously understanding Latin.

"So... Hi, I'm Spencer's girlfriend." She says a bit louder.

"Hi there Spencer's girlfriend, do you have a name?" JJ asks smiling brightly.

"No names." Spencer said quickly.

"I do. But Spencer said no names but you can call me... Bubbles." She says happily. "Bubbles?" Morgan asks.

"Or Blossom or Buttercup." She tells him. JJ laughs understanding the Power Puff Girls reference while everyone else stares blankly.

"Why Bubbles or Blossom or Buttercup?" Derek asks confusedly his words slurring.

"Those are some of the names my friends and I go by when we're working the street corners." She says sarcastically. Derek starts to choke while JJ and Spencer burst out laughing along with 'Bubbles'.

"Haha! Got you." She gasps through her laughter.

"Seriously though have you never seen Power Puff Girls? It's almost as good as Scooby Doo or Spongebob!" She says excited at the thought of her all time favorite cartoon.

"Um, No?" Derek says questioningly.

"Then shut your face hole! I will not talk to you anymore." She screams into the phone while Spencer, JJ and Emily burst out laughing at Derek's face as he sits down and begins to pout.

"Be nice Bubbles." Spencer says through his laughter.

"But he sucks at pop culture." She whines.

"Yeah but he isn't completely useless." Spencer says calmly.

"Fine but if I can't be mean to him I get to nickname him." She sighs.  
>"Knock yourself out." Spencer says with a shrug as everyone else waits for her to pick a nickname.<p>

"I'm gonna call him… EDWARD! Like the gay sparkly vampire from Twilight!" She announces happily as everyone else bursts out laughing.

"That is why I love you." Spencer gasps between laughs.

"I'm gonna go hang out with Hotch." He mumbles sadly as he leaves the room... it's his room. Ah drunk people.

"So anyways Bubbles how did you meet Spencer?" Emily asks.

"Oh now that's a good story. So you see I was in his psychology class in college and after class I went to go get a coffee before... work and Spencer was there. We started to talk about the homework, how much of an asshole the Professor was, and so on. We were talking about this movie we both wanted to see and he asked me to go with him. I of course had to say yes because of his uber hotness and genius brain. So we went to the movie and got coffee afterwards and he asked me out again. I was all like "Heck yeah!" and he was all like "Then I'll see you tomorrow night at eight." and it was so sweet! (she takes a deep breath) And so we started dating." She says quickly and excitedly.

"Oh. My. God... That's so sweet!" JJ squeals glancing over at Spencer.

"She forget to mention that when I met her she was dressed as a fairy, wearing a fake mustache." He says dryly as she giggles.

"Yep." She says happily.

"How long have you been dating?" Rossi asked.

"We started dating when we were twenty so five years." She says happily while Spencer smiles.

"Whoa. Back up. You've been dating her the entire time I've known you and Giddeon made you take me out on a date?" JJ asked.

"Oh Giddeon... He was a douche." Bubbles says randomly.

"Why?" Rossi asked thinking of his old friend.

"He didn't approve of my 'job'." Bubbles says angrily.

"What did you do?" Rossi asks curiously.

"Oh I was a stripper. I didn't have sex with them I just took it off (like Ke$ha… there's a place downtown..) but Agent Asshole didn't think I was a good influence. I quit after I moved to LA though." She says quickly. They continue to talk until 4:00 am and Spencer goes back to his apartment.

"Do you think we fooled them?" He asks quietly as he embraced her.

"Darlin' they think I'm an ex-stripper named Bubbles that you've only known for five years rather than seven." She says quietly giggling.

"Well now they won't try to hook me up with random friends of theirs." He says happily.

"Damn right they won't because you're mine Spencer Reid." She mutters as they pick out a movie to watch… She chose Harry Potter because whenever they watched a Harry Potter movie or read the books they had an epic wizard/witch battle.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note

So anyways all cars mentioned and info about them was found on the internet so blame it if my info sucks.

**All cars used in this chapter are real and pretty and SHINY so google pics if you like.**

Vote is still on for Spencer's wife. Pics are on my tumblr (link in profile) Message me your vote.

"Do

KK 7

OW 6

LM 1

NP 1

Thanks again for all the reads, reviews, votes, faves, and alerts!

You know you love me,

girgirl29

**ps Did you know you can change your Facebook language to pirate?**

"Do you think your team would notice if I stalked you at the airport?" Kat asked Spencer as she helped him pack. Spencer glanced at his wife.

"In that outfit, yes. You really should be Garcia's long lost sister." He says taking in the bright colorful outfit she wore. Her outfit consisted of a purple tulle dress and glittery high heels.

"Maybe I am, you should totally give her my e-mail." Kat says excitedly handing him an outfit.

"I will." He says eyeing her outfit again.

"Maybe I could get her a birthday present of awesome clothes!" She says bouncing up and down.

"You do that." He says as he picks up his suitcase and kisses her cheek.

"Love you." She says already picturing the design.

"Love you too." He says as he walks out the door.

Spencer pulls up in front of the hotel to meet the BAU team before they leave for the airport. Suddenly Morgan runs over to him and gets in his car.

"I call shotgun!" He cries out as JJ glares.

"Um. Hi?" Spencer asks as Morgan pets the dashboard of the car.

"I love your car… Can I drive it?" He begs with wide eyes.

"Sure if you tell me why you and JJ fought over riding in my car." Spencer says.

"Because it's a silver Porsche carrera gt." He says in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"Okay then. All I know is that its silver, shiny and really fast." Spencer says with a grin.

"How could you not know what kind of car this is?" Morgan asks disbelievingly.

"Bubbles picked it out and I bought it because I suck at cars." Spencer says with a shrug as they pull out of the parking lot.

"Hey. Do you wanna take the long scenic route?" Spencer asks suddenly as Morgan looks confused.

"Sure." He says hesitantly as Spencer drives out of Vegas and into the desert.

The two men jump out of the car and run through the airport, flashing their badges until they reach the jet.

"Where the hell were you two?" JJ asks angrily, still upset about the car.

"We took the scenic route." Spencer says grinning.

"Damn pretty boy. Where'd you learn to drive?" Morgan asks breathlessly.

"In the desert, well I was at Caltech but it was still a desert-y area." Spencer says.

"You drove through the desert at a hundred mph didn't you?" JJ asks glaring.

"Nope." Morgan says happily.

"It was two hundred mph." Spencer says with a grin.

"I hate you." JJ muttered.

"It's okay JJ I'll take you for a drive when we get back home." Spencer says to the blonde.

"But your car in Quantico sucks." She protests.

"That's my work car." He says grinning.

"What's your fun car?" She asks. He frowns for a moment before pulling out his phone and texting someone rapidly. He waited a minute before they texted back

"Um it's apparently a black Lamborghini Murcielago **LP 670-4 SuperVeloce** with a maximum speed of 213mph." He says uncertainly as JJ's face lights up.

"Hell yeah!' She says excitedly as his phone buzzes again.

"Bubbles also said we could use her yellow Ferrari 458 italia spyder." He says reading the text.

"Eeep! I love you." JJ squeals hugging him.

"Did she have a car in Vegas?" Morgan asked.

"Yes it was a (sending text)… blue and white striped Dodge Viper third generation SRT-10 coupe with top speeds of 192.6." Spencer says.

"Damn. What's with you two and fast cars?" Morgan asks.

"I like fast cars. They're more fun. Anyways which one do you want to use JJ?" He asks.

"Um… I like black." She says uncertainly.

"Okay I'll have to go home to get it so I'll pick you up." He says.

"Spencer you took the subway to work. I'll take you to go pick up your car." JJ says

"Okay." He says happily as he goes back to texting his girlfriend.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note

SO SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER! I have band camp for the next two weeks (color guard!) so the chapters may be shorter than usual.

Vote is still on my tumblr (link in profile) PM me your vote!

KK 10

OW 8

LM 1

NP 1

Thanks again for reads, reviews, faves and alerts love you all!

girgirl29

ps I was thinking about writing a oneshot about how Bubbles and Reid met, thoughts?

pps I'm seriously kinda bored so if anyone has any Reid-centric story ideas they would like to see written, message me! (I will not do slash though)

ppps Garcia will be in the next chapter so prepare yourself for her insane awesmeness!

pppps I saw HP&DH P2 today and it was amazing!

After the jet lands they go to the BAU to finish paperwork before going home. Spencer finishes in ten minutes seeing as he was allowed to actually work the case but he got kind of scared when he found out it was an obsessive Twilight fangirl. He was so glad his wife wasn't obsessed with the weird shiny vampires and shirtless wolf boys. He sat at his desk boredly surfing the internet while he waited for JJ to finish her paperwork. He sighed, it had been two minutes and he didn't feel like watching Derek and Emily do paperwork, it was too late in LA to text his wife and Garcia was busy. Suddenly his phone vibrated, he had a text message.

To Spencer

I bet you're bored. I'm going to be sketching so you can't bother me but here's a fun website to visit when you're bored…

Love ya and have fun reading weird stories.

Spencer sighed and brought the website up on his smartphone. She was right, it was pretty interesting if you were bored to read about the randomness of other people's lives. He sat there reading the entries for another half an hour until JJ descended from her office and dragged him with her into the human traveling container aka the elevator (cannot take credit for the term credit goes to MLIA).

Once in the car Spencer began to direct her on how to get to his home, he lived between Quantico and DC.

"Ohmygod, Spencer your house is huge!" JJ says wide-eyed.

"Yeah this is my main house and Bubbles visits me every two weeks." He says as they walk into the house. JJ gasps and looks around. The entire room was made of bright green shelves filled with books. Spencer walks into another room and suddenly appears with a set of keys. He takes her and leads her into his garage where two cars, a black minivan and a motorcycle are parked. He leads her to the black car and they climb inside.

Spencer pulls out of the driveway and quickly glances towards a silhouette in the window on the top floor. The shadowy figure raises one hand as if to say goodbye before disappearing from the window. Suddenly another silhouette appears in the same window but this silhouette is smaller and is supported by a larger figure holding it up to the window, they both wave also before the larger figure holds up one last silhouette and raises its hand to wave goodbye. Spencer smiles softly before returning his eyes to the road and begins to pay attention to JJ's chattering.

"So where are we going?" She asks.

"Somewhere where we can drive as fast as we want to." He answers as he drives along the country roads.

"So what was up with the minivan?" She asks curiously looking over at him.

"It's for whenever Bubbles' friends with kids are in town." He explains. Suddenly he pulls into an open field.

"Ready?" He asks excitedly making sure his lights were on seeing as it was close to midnight.

"As I'll ever be." She responded softly. Then Spencer revved the engine and they were off.

Spencer skillfully guides the car around the field, going round and round in a circle at top speed while JJ clutches the dashboard praying for her life. He continues this for close to ten minutes before slowing to a stop and heading towards his house.

"That was amazing." JJ says breathlessly as her heartrate returns to normal.

"That is why I love fast cars." He says flashing her a smile as they pull into his garage. JJ hops out of the car and jogs to her own, waving at Spencer as she leaves.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note

So this chapter serves no real purpose but to give you all a better look at Bubbles' personality and her interactions with team members.

Vote is still on my tumblr (link in profile) PM me your vote.

KK 10

OW 8

LM 1

NP 1

Thanks again for reads, reviews, faves and alerts love you all oodles and oodles!

girgirl29

**ps I was thinking about writing a oneshot about how Bubbles and Reid met, thoughts? I mentioned it a little bit in CHAPTER 15.**

**pps I'm seriously kinda bored so if anyone has any Reid-centric story ideas they would like to see written, message me! (I will not do slash though)**

**ppps I'm working on Sue1313's idea so just to let you all know that it should be up sometime within the next week! I really liked her idea. Thanks for allowing me to adopt it!**

The next day at work Spencer decides to fulfill his promise to his wife by giving Garcia her email so they can be online penpals. Garcia smiles at him as he enters the office.

"Why hello there my little cream puff, what can I do for you today?" She asks.

"Well my I told my girlfriend that you two are like long lost sisters because she dresses almost as uniquely as you. She got really excited and threatened me if I didn't give you her email. So here you go." He says handing her a slip of paper with an email written on it. Garcia happily accepts it and shoos him out of the room so she can email her.

To Bubbles

Hi! This is Penelope Garcia the most amazing person you will ever meet. Anyways Spencer gave me your email and said that we were long lost sisters. He also said that you wear clothes that are almost as awesome as mine, I personally favor K.E.R. designs 'cuz they are amazing! How 'bout you?

Garcia Out!

To Garcia

Yo! It's Bubbles! I too LOVE K.E.R designs! They're so colorful and I also heart dying my hair odd colors. (Spencer looks hot with blonde highlights) Hee! Hee! Anyways I have the song Teenage Dream stuck in my head! LOL!

:P Hee! Hee! Bubbles :O

To Bubbles

What kind of odd colors? And I need pics of a blonde Reid! :O Anyways I lurvs KPERRY! I like ET.

Garcia

To Garcia

Um. It's brown now but it used to be black, pink, green, platinum, red, purple, and blue. BTW my fave KP song is Thinking of You, best music vid ever!

BUBBLES!

Garcia laughed at the pictures of a blonde Reid, he looked so much younger and happier. She also thought of Bubbles as she watched the video, it had some great costumes and lyrics, but it was so SAD! She finally gave up on trying to hold back the tears when she got the letter.

"Babygirl, why are you crying?" Derek asked as he came into her office.

"Bubbles told me about this music video and it's so SAD." She said as the tears ran down her face. She pulled up the pictures of Reid again trying to cheer up and it worked. She and Derek both burst out laughing at the pictures, Derek even got Emily and JJ to come look at them, eventually Rossi and Hotch came too. Spencer finally walked in to see where they had all gone and stopped when he saw the pictures.

"Really Garcia do I need to tell Bubbles to stop sending you emails?" He asked.

"Nope she'd probably ignore you anyways." She tells him smirking.

"So true." Reid mumbles shaking his head as he leaves. Garcia turns back to the computer and edits the picture so that Spencer sings Baby and sends it to Bubbles.

To Garcia

BWAHAHAHA! Spencer sounds a whole hell of a lot more manlike when he sings

BUBBLES!


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note

Sorry about the shortness, I was sick today and I almost didn't upload!

Vote is still on my tumblr (link in profile) PM me your vote.

KK 10

OW 8

LM 1

NP 1

Thanks again for reads, reviews, faves and alerts love you all oodles and oodles!

girgirl29

**ps I was thinking about writing a oneshot about how Bubbles and Reid met, thoughts? I mentioned it a little bit in CHAPTER 15.**

**pps I'm seriously kinda bored so if anyone has any Reid-centric story ideas they would like to see written, message me! (I will not do slash though)**

_ppps I'm working on Sue1313's idea so just to let you all know that it should be up sometime within the next week! I really liked her idea. Thanks for allowing me to adopt it!_

The days pass and everyone eventually gets used to the new Reid, occasionally his sarcasm or knowledge of pop culture may catch them off guard but they quickly adjust to him. They are all secretly glad that they now know all of his secrets or they think they do. Halloween is fast approaching and they all begin to notice his child-like excitement for the holiday.

"Pretty boy, why are you so excited?" Morgan asks the week before.

"Because I get to see Bubbles and we both love Halloween. Tonight we're going to decorate!" He says excitedly as the older man stars at him.

"Okay kid." Morgan says before continuing to work on the stack of files sitting on his desk.

Spencer walks into his house, expecting to see his wife working on decorations but instead he finds her sitting in the kitchen with a huge bowl that she's filling with candy, specifically kit-kats.

"Um, sweetheart, why do you have so many kit-kats?" He asks carefully.

"Because silly I want to have a Halloween party." She says, still filling the bowl.

"Okay, but why kit-kats?" He asks.

"Because my name is Kat." She says in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"Oh so who are we inviting to the party?" He asks catiously.

"Well I thought we could invite your team and make it a costume party, except Aaron can bring Jack and Hailey." She says as she finishes filling the bowl.

"Wait, you want to meet the rest of my team?" He asks shocked.

"Duh silly. Besides we'll all be in costume so they won't actually know what I look like well except for the Hotchners." She says happily as she sets the bowl down and hops up on the counter.

"What about-" Kat cuts him off.

"They can come too, why do you think I told you to invite Jack? Besides I already made the costumes." She says happily as her husband blanches.

Next week on Halloween night Spencer's team members all get in their cars and follow the directions their friend gave them. Morgan and Garcia are the first to arrive, they pull up to the house in Esther.

"Damn. Are we at the right house?" Morgan wonders as they pull up to the large brick house.

"I hope so." Garcia says as they walk up the driveway and ring the doorbell. The door is opened by a woman in a renaissance costume.

"Hi there, you must be Derek and Penelope." She says with a smile as she lets them in. They walk in the house and gape at the decorations.

"Yeah Spencer and Bubbles went a little overboard with the decorations… and the costumes." She says gesturing around the room.

"Anyways I love your costumes." She says cheerfully as she shows them around.

"Aw thanks." Penelope says glancing at Derek. They were dressed as hippies. Suddenly someone else knocked at the door and the woman skipped over to answer it. Emily then entered the room in a black spy costume. After Emily came Rossi dressed as a mobster. Then JJ arrived as an angel and finally Hotch, Hailey and Jack came in pirate costumes. The mystery woman was talking animatedly to Hailey about something when her phone rang. She excused herself and disappeared up the stairs.

"Where's Reid?" Emily asked curiously.

"I don't know but who's the girl?" Derek asks. Hotch and Hailey are fighting grins as the others attempt to figure out who she was.

Suddenly the woman comes back downstairs holding the hands of two small boys. A blonde woman dressed as a butterfly follows her down the stairs.

"How the heck was that considered helping?" The mystery brunette demanded.

"Well you see, I fail at children which is why I don't have any!" The blonde says.

"All you had to do was bribe them with candy or something." The brunette tells her.

"But candy is bad for you!" The blonde says shocked.

"It's Hallo-freaking-ween, Liles. They can have candy on Halloween." The brunette says exasperatedly as they rejoin the others.

"That's why you're the one with kids, not me." The blonde (Liles) says.

"Yeah, you killed your goldfish." The brunette laughs.

"Shut up Kat." The blonde says defensively.

A moment later Spencer Reid appears at the top of the staircase holding a baby.

"Kat. I really don't think she likes me very much today." He says as the brunette sighs and takes the baby from him, leaving the two small boys to run around wreaking havoc...


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note

Sorry about the shortness, I just found out my aunt is coming to stay for two weeks and immediately after that I leave for vacation so **updates may be sporadic.**

**Vote is now closed. KK WON!**

KK 10

OW 8

LM 1

NP 1

Thanks again for reads, reviews, faves and alerts love you all oodles and oodles!

girgirl29

ps I was thinking about writing a** oneshot about how Bubbles and Reid met, thoughts?** I mentioned it a little bit in CHAPTER 15.

pps I'm seriously kinda bored so** if anyone has any Reid-centric story ideas they would like to see written, message me!** (I will not do slash though)

_ppps I'm working on Sue1313's idea so just to let you all know that it should be up sometime within the next week! I really liked her idea. Thanks for allowing me to adopt it!_

"Hey there pretty boy, what's happening?" Derek says looking around.

"Oh. Hi there guys. Um this is Lila and Kat." He says introducing the two women.

"Hi there again!" Lila says as Derek, Hotch and JJ recognize her from LA.

"So I'm Kat and those two gremlin children running around belong to me, along with this one." The brunette says in an amused tone as she watches the two boys play tag… with the wall.

"Aw, they're so cute!" Penelope squeals as the two boys glare at her for calling them cute.

"What are their names?" She asks, oblivious to their glares.

"The taller one's James, the smaller one is Christophe, and she is Anastasia." Kat tells them as Anastasia tugs at one of her cinnamon colored curls.

"Aw. I love their names, they're so cool. Anyways Reid where's Bubbles." Penelope asks rapidly.

"Well she's right here." He says wrapping his arm around Lila's waist.

"Thanks again for doing that Lila." Spencer says to his friend.

"No probs you guys. I'd do anything for my favorite godchildren's parents." She says happily as they clean up after the party.

"That's why you're my bestest friend Liles." Kat says cheerfully as she carries a sleeping Christophe up to his room.

"Like I said, no problem. Besides I am an actress and it was good practice." Lila says flopping down on a furry beanbag chair.

"Yeah but I think Hotch and Hailey did a pretty good job of not letting on that they knew you weren't Bubbles." Spencer says thoughtfully making a mental note to thank them for that.

"I know right." Kat says after she comes back downstairs to occupy the beanbag next to Lila and Spencer. Then they start the movie and the talking stops.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note

Sorry about the shortness, I just found out my aunt is coming to stay for two weeks and immediately after that I leave for vacation so **updates may be sporadic.**

**Vote is now closed. KK WON!**

Thanks again for reads, reviews, faves and alerts love you all!

girgirl29

ps I was thinking about writing a** oneshot about how Bubbles and Reid met, thoughts?** I mentioned it a little bit in CHAPTER 15.

_ppps I'm working on Sue1313's idea so just to let you all know that it should be up sometime within the next month! I really wanted to have it up this week but with my aunt, bandcamp (13 hours a day) and my upcoming vacation, I can't work on it until after that. SO SORRY!_

__

The next day back at the BAU Morgan decides to mess with Spencer about him dating the actress from LA.

"So pretty boy, you and Lila Archer?" Morgan asks in a very obviously nonchalant fashion.

"Yep." Spencer says.

"Well I can't even tell you how surprised everyone was that you had managed to stay together for so long." Morgan tells him.

"Yeah we were both surprised too, we thought the distance and our careers would get in the way but it all works out." He says softly, almost disbelievingly.

"So pretty boy, seeing as you have a hot blonde all to yourself, would you mind hooking me up with her friend?" Morgan asked suggestively.

"Morgan, Kat is married and I don't think you want to piss off her husband." Spencer says firmly.

"Damn, she was feisty." Morgan mutters as he goes back to work. Spencer smiles slightly at his coworker's antics before continuing to do his work.

After they finish for the day Spencer knocks on the door of Hotch's office.

"Come in." The older man calls out from behind the closed door.

"Hey Hotch, I just wanted to thank you and Hailey for helping Kat and I keep our relationship a secret from the team, I just couldn't stand it if anything happened to her because of my job and I'm glad you and Hailey understand that." Spencer says softly to him.

"You're welcome. I too understand how you feel Spencer and I respect your decision to protect your family." Hotch tells the younger agent who nods and turns to go.

"Tell Kat I said hi." Hotch tells him.

"I will." Spencer replies as he gets ready to go home for the day.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note

SUPER SORRY about the lateness but last week was band camp 13 hours a day! (I'm in the color guard)

**Okay so this will probably be my last upload until after vacation where I will have no laptop and little wifi. BUT while I'm on vacation I will still be writing this plus oodles of songfics and one-shots so expect those to be posted sometime after AUGUST 24!**

I love all of you bunches and bunches and I will think of you all as I write on my ipod touch for the next three weeks! (two weeks of vacay and one of getting ready for back to school)

girgirl29

**PS I will still have access to my email so if you want me to write a specific one-shot or song fic, MESSAGE ME!**

It's almost Christmas and it's the last day the agents have to work until after New Year's so everyone is excited. Spencer comes in ten minutes late with a stack of presents and sneaks into the conference room where everyone else is.

"Whoa, Pretty Boy. Did you get us presents?" Derek asks excitedly.

"No, Bubbles did." Spencer says setting the gifts on the table before passing them out to everyone. Hotch opens his first and sees a new briefcase, it appears normal but on the inside it's purple... and glittery. He glances at Spencer who smiles apologetically while everyone else laughs. Rossi opens his next and finds a new watch that instead of beeping sings... I'm Bringing Sexy Back. He glares at Reid who is laughing when it goes off. Derek goes after Rossi and looks scared until he sees a football uniform in Chicago colors that says Morgan #01 on the back he grins and then he sees it's reversible so he flips it and sees Reid #INFINITY. He glares as everyone including Spencer laughs at it. Emily looks apprehensively at the box as she opens it. She squeals in delight as she sees a pair of cherry red peeptoe six inch stilettos, matching nail polish, a black pencil skirt with a slit up the side, and a white ruffled tank top. She hugs the shoes as Garcia and JJ stare longingly at the shoes. The men glare at Spencer. JJ opens her box and sees a floor length shimmery sky blue evening gown with matching earrings, silver strappy stilettos, and nail polish in silver. The girls all stare enviously at the dress and all of the men, except for Spencer and Hotch (because they're married), try to picture JJ in the dress. Garcia rips open her box and gasps when she sees the hot pink crinoline, white halter dress with hot pink roses all over it, white peeptoe heels, and matching nail polish. She screams and hugs Spencer.

"I love your girlfriend." She says happily.

"Where did she get the clothes?" She asks while Emily and JJ stare intently at him.

"Oh. I assume Kat made them or at least designed them." Spencer said with a shrug.

"How?' JJ asked. "She's a fashion designer, she owns her own store." Spencer says absentmindedly gathering his paperwork and beginning to fill it out in his elegant script.

"Whoa. Back up. A fashion designer?" Garcia asks.

Kat was sitting in the workroom of her apartment in LA when she got an email from Garcia.

To Bubbles

Love the prezzies! Reid said Kat was a fash designr?

To Garcia

Yes Kat's a fash designr.

To Bubbles

I hate u 4 having a bfdf (best fash designr friend).

To Garcia

Love u 2

Kat sighed and continued to sketch out the new design she was working on. She liked it when no one knew who she was but then her designs caught on and now everyone knows who she is. She missed college where she met Spencer and studied fashion design and took a class in psychology. She missed the anonymity, but she had that in Vegas where she was known as Mrs. Reid not Kaitlin Rayne (Reid), fashion designer, Lila Archer's BFF and wife of the mysterious Mr. Reid. She sighed and started to shade in the sketch.

**THE AUTHOR'S NOTE THIS TIME IS UBER IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**


	22. Chapter 22

Author's note

I'm back!

Okay so I've already started school and I still have practices and online classes so I'm crazy busy but I'm still gonna try to upload every other day!

I actually had no access to the internet on vacation, I was supposed to but I didn't so I'm really sorry for that and I just wrote this yesterday. So that's why I didn't respond to comments.

This chapter is the **end of part one**! I was kinda running low on ideas for the story seeing as it has no plot really so the rest of the story will take place in the future!

Okay so **I entered the Country Strong endings, new beginnings, and starting over challenge** because Daisyangel messaged me so look foward to a Spemily songfic!

I'm thinking about entering the **Profiler's Choice Awards** so message me or take the poll on my profiley thing with your thoughts on whether I should or shouldn't.

PS I'm getting my class ring this year and I can't decide on an engraving so please help me out and vote for that poll too! **CLASS RING ENGRAVING POLL**

LOL (Lots of Love),

girgirl29

They were on a case in Maine when it happened...

The air held a certain chill that sent shivers down your spine despite the overwhelming scent of evergreens. He sighed and pulled his scarf a little bit tighter around his neck. This unsub was starting to get to him, the bastard raped wives and killed them and their children in their own homes while their husbands were away and it hit a little close to home. Hotch had been a little short-tempered also but he was very understanding of why Spencer had almost bitten Emily's head off when she made a comment about how that wouldn't have happened if the husbands had been home. The rest of his team had been avoiding speaking to him and Hotch as much as possible until they caught the unsub. Right now though he was standing in the unsub's home searching for him. He whipped around when he heard a thump as if someone had run into something.

"Jorge Vasquez?" He called out questioningly.

"Who wants to know?" A raspy voice asked.

"Dr. Reid, I'm with the FBI-" He began to say in a calm voice, hoping the man would surrender.

"I know who you are. I also know what you are… a bad husband and father leaving your family all alone without you, well you know what I should go to your pretty little wife's home and-" Jorge Vasquez never finished that sentence though, because Spencer Reid pulled the trigger and hit his target right between his eyes.

"Reid!" Morgan called out as he ran to his friend who didn't respond.

"Reid!" Morgan repeated as he placed a large hand on his friend's shoulder to turn him away from the body. Spencer stared in front of him, not really seeing him as he walked outside towards Hotch.

"Spencer?" Hotch asked, a hint of worry coloring his voice as he used his subordinate's name which he never used during work hours.

"I shot him. He knew, he knew about her, he knew about them too." Spencer said in a low voice.

"Spencer, I don't-" Spencer cut Hotch off before he finished the sentence.

"I can't do it anymore Aaron. I can't risk their lives like that. I- I have to quit." Spencer said softly roughly tugging his hand through his hair, he was no longer talking to his boss, but to his friend.

"Spencer." Aaron said.

"Look I want to be an agent so damn much, but they're more important. If you need me for a consult just call me, anytime and I'll gladly help but I won't be a part of this team anymore. I hope to see you and Hailey again. Jack too, but as for the rest of the team… tell them I say good bye and good luck." Spencer says, his voice gaining strength.

"If that's what you want, but just know if you ever need help or want your job back…" Aaron trails off as he looks at the younger man.

"I know." Spencer says softly with a slight smile, before they get into their black SUVs and drive to the airport. The flight is quiet and once they land they all head their separate ways and Hotch raises a hand as he waves to his friend as he drives away and into the rest of his life, post-BAU.

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note

So this is the first chapter of part 2! Yay!

Anyways I **posted a new fic called Closure,** I wrote it based off of an idea Sue1313 sent me so please Read and Review!

Also please review, fave, and alert! Thanks to everyone that has but **I love new fanmuffins! It makes my day!**

girgirl29

PS Please! Please!** Please! Vote for my class ring inscription on my profile page!** I would love your guys' input... plus I really cannot decide. Pick any three and** I'll post a pic of my class ring on tumblr when I get it!**

"Look I want to be an agent so damn much, but they're more important. If you need me for a consult just call me, anytime and I'll gladly help but I won't be a part of this team anymore. I hope to see you and Hailey again. Jack too, but as for the rest of the team… tell them I say good bye and good luck." Spencer says, his voice gaining strength as steely determination fills his eyes and his jaw tightened.

"If that's what you want, but just know if you ever need help or want your job back…" Aaron trails off as he looks at the younger man.

"I know." Spencer says softly with a slight smile, before they get into their black SUVs and drive to the airport. The flight is quiet and once they land they all head their separate ways and Hotch raises a hand as he waves to his friend as he drives away and into the rest of his life, post-BAU.

5 Years Later

Spencer Reid ran his hand roughly through his hair. It was a habit of his, whenever he was upset, nervous, angry or even just stressed he ran his hand through his hair. It was just something he did rather than biting his nails or tapping his fingers, it came completely natural to him, and apparently to his children too. Well some of them, his son, Christophe and his daughter, Anastasia at least. His other son, James and his other daughter, Christina had inherited his wife's habit of biting their bottom lip. They say that some traits are inherited and others are learned, but he personally thought it was a bit of both. Right now he was pulling his hand through his hair because he was all kinds of nervous and stressed. The BAU was coming to Vegas.

He had avoided all contact with every single member of his old team except for Aaron, Jack, and Hailey. He didn't do it out of spite or to hurt them but he had to protect his family, they were everything to him and meant more than any job. Aaron had kept him updated on their lives though and he still knew all about their cases seeing as he had become an 'unofficial consultant' which basically meant that Aaron called him when he needed some extra insight or help figuring out an equation or code. He was still very much a part of his old team, albeit a very behind the scenes and unrecognized one. He wasn't dreading seeing the actual members so much as their reactions to his immediate and voluntary isolation to all things BAU, they had no idea that he kept in contact with Aaron, that he and his family visited the Hotchners twice a year, or even that he still consulted for them. He was dreading that, but even that could not top the feeling of dread he got in the pit of his stomach when he imagined what they would do if they found out why he left the BAU. Garcia would decapitate him and feed his remains to goldfish if she found out that she had missed out on four more godchildren/genius babies to dress up and buy presents for. He would have been almost okay with that had it not been for the fact that he had gotten a new job as a homicide detective, and he was working the case (along with his partner Detective Jim Brass) that the BAU was coming to help with. So now he was going to have to hide his homelife and reasons for leaving from a team of pissed off profilers that he had to work with. Joy.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note

I know I'm late and this is short so **I'll update again tomorrow**!

Please comment, alert, and fave! It makes my day more awesome-tastic

Also please **message me a vote on inscriptions or use the poll on my profile! Pick up to 3**!

**1**** Make every second last**

**2**** Between the right and the real**

**3**** When it's broke it's perfect**

**4**** I'm not a hero. I'm a liar.**

**5**** We're actors on a stage**

girgirl29

Aaron Hotchner was generally a very calm man but as he opened the case file that morning even he felt his heart beat thrown out of rhythm as a lump arose in his throat. On the outside you wouldn't be able to tell that he was nervous but the second Spencer had called him he had been wary of accepting the case. He wasn't afraid of Spencer, it was his team's reaction to Spencer that he feared. Some of his team was pissed at Spencer for leaving so suddenly while others felt guilty. He had told them that it was no one's fault but they had not yet gotten over it after five years and he knew that the second they saw their old teammate the proverbial shit was gonna hit the proverbial fan and he didn't know who would come out smelling like a daisy and who would come out smelling like shit and beaten to hell with the fan blades…

The members of the former BAU A-Team arrived at work much the same as they had for the past five years. JJ arrived bright and early with stacks of files and an overly large fake grin, Emily arrived barely on time in the same clothes as yesterday usually, Morgan was usually five minutes later than he should be and his eyes were clouded from the alcohol, Penelope was punctual as always and wore her gray suit with her dull brown hair in a tight bun, and Rossi never changed no matter the circumstances. Aaron glanced over the men and women who sat before him, damn he did not look forward to their happy little reunion.

"Okay everyone our next case is in Vegas. Detective Jim Brass and his partner who is currently undercover have contacted us about a case. Over the past three weeks five prostitutes and drug addicts have been stabbed in the heart repeatedly and left outside of their homes. The LVPD has suspicions that it may be gang related which is why they have an undercover detective but Brass and his partner think that they're wrong so they have contacted us to consult with them." Aaron announces watched their expressions when he announces the case is in Vegas. Emily, Penelope and Derek wince while JJ and Dave don't bat an eye.

"Wheels up in an hour." He says gruffly as they hop up and gather their stuff as he returns to his office to make a phone call.


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note

Okay so next update will be on Wednesday since I'm almost caught up on my lateness but I warn y'all I have none of this story pre-written.

Please comment, alert, and fave! It makes my day more awesome-tastic

Also please **message me a vote on inscriptions or use the poll on my profile! Pick up to 3**!

**1**** Make every second last**

**2**** Between the right and the real**

**3**** When it's broke it's perfect**

**4**** I'm not a hero. I'm a liar**

**5**** We're actors on a stage**

girgirl29

ps I will be posting stories soon for All the Colors of the Rainbow and Endings New Beginnings and Starting Over challenges. Heads up!

"Spencer." He says into the phone.

"It's Aaron. I just told the team that we're coming to Vegas. All they know is that Brass has a partner undercover. They know nothing else so when they get there they will be upset so I'm warning you." Aaron says to him.

"Kay but I have changed over the past five years Aaron. I'm a big boy now and I can deal with my decisions and the aftermath of my choices." Spencer says into the phone.

"I know you've changed but so have they. No one's been exactly the same since you left, well except Dave but I don't think Dave can change so he doesn't count." Aaron says with a slightly forced laugh.

"I figured as much." Spencer sighs.

"I made the choice to leave and cut off all contact now I get to deal with the consequences of that when they next see me… Do you think it would soften the blow if they knew my reasons for leaving?" Spencer asks uncertainly.

"Like you said Spencer, you've changed. Have you changed enough to not care what they will think of you, is the question though? It's your decision." Aaron advises his younger friend before hanging up.

Spencer paces the length of his office, reveling in the rare quiet he found there. He used to take silence for granted but then he had met Kat and had four kids, silence in his home was now an extinct creature of sorts. You knew dinosaurs existed but you were never going to find one wandering around in downtown Vegas. The silence was his ally, it helped to clear his mind enough to focus solely on his current problem while the pacing kept his limbs from becoming stiff as they were prone to do if he sat still and thought. The pros and cons scrolled through his mind at a rapid pace but there were so many that it took him a good ten minutes to list them all much less sort through them and decide which of the two was the lesser of the two evils. To be or not to be, to tell or not to tell? That was the million dollar question…

"Spencer just tell them. After all they were at one point in time your friends. I don't mind them knowing about the children and I now that you're no longer a member of their team." Kat advised him over the phone after he called her for advice on what to do.

"Are you sure? I mean what if-" His wife cut him off.

"We'll be fine. Listen I'll come to Vegas too and we can all be there for you after you tell them. I'm getting the kids right now and putting them in the car, kay?" She asks him as he hears muffled voices in the background.

"I love you so much right now." He sighs relievedly.

"I know you do and I love you too." She says softly as she prepares herself for the four hour drive, five with traffic.

"I'll see you in five hours." He says before they both hang up.


	26. Chapter 26

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have had the worst few months ever. I'm taking three online classes now, all of my friends hate me, I have band camp and my laptop stopped working properly for a while. I've been trying to finish up this story but I just can't find any inspiration. I know bits of the end but getting there is the issue. I have decided that maybe if I could find someone to co-author it with me that I may be able to finish it. Anyways if anyone's interested in co-authoring message me or email me at girgirl29 with your email and a sample of your writing, something focused on Reid preferably and just a little bit about yourself so that I'm not exchanging thoughts with a complete stranger. Um I'd prefer it if your sample was at least 2,500-5,000 words so I can get a feel for how you write, less is okay though. Please help me.

You know you love me,

girgirl29

PS If any of you wonder what I've been doing I've really gotten into bandom. I haven't posted any fic for that though but if I do and you're interested I'll post a link in my profile. I'm going to post an old fic I have sitting in my folder as an apology, I wrote it ages ago and it isn't very good but it's something so look for that, it should be CM but I might post an old crossover fic still a CM crossover though.


	27. Chapter 27

Hi. So I know that I'm really slow and that you all must hate me but I took so long because I had zero motivation and no ideas for what to do with this story. Honestly though, I read through it and I cringed. I wrote this so long ago and my writing style has changed and hopefully improved since I started this story. I finally mustered up the motivation and the inspiration though. At this point, I can't do much with the story so I'm going back to the beginning and rewriting everything. The plot might change some, but the basic idea should stay the same. I'll be posting it starting today. I don't know yet how long it will be, but I'm aiming to update it once a week. The chapters won't be long, at least not at first same as the first few chapter of this story (which I'm leaving up in case anyone wants to read this) Anyways, I'm just getting back into writing Criminal Minds, still not reading much in this fandom. Visit my profile to see what I've been up to. Feel free to message me any good fics you've read, or ones you wrote. Also I really need to get back into writing Criminal Minds so if anyone has a request for a one-shot or a song-fic or even wants to co-author anything, message me or leave a comment. Check my profile, for Secret Life Version 2.0, I should have the first chapter uploaded momentarily.

Thanks- hauntingmeforever


End file.
